Something Called Love
by Shac89
Summary: Full summary in story RXR Lemon in later chapter PanOC
1. The Meeting

Title: The Meeting

By: Shac89

Disclaimer : The only thing I own in this story is the character Dynasty. Everyone else is property of Akira Toriyama,Shonen,and Toei Animation.

Summary: Two years after Goku left with Shenron. Pan now 16 has met someone that will change her life.

At the World Martial Arts tournament we see a sixteen year old Pan stretching and getting ready for the competition.

Surronding her were her family and friends.

" Are you ready Pan," asked her father Gohan.

Pan nodded her head, " Yes papa I was born ready." Stated Pan with a confident smile on her face, Gohan smiled back thinking 'Yes you are'.

Just then one of the officals came to the entrance.

"All competiters come to the courtyard so we can draw numbers.''

Pan turned to her group, " Well wish me luck."

A sixteen year old Bra snorted, " Like you'll need it", Pan smiled at her friend and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks", Pan said then she gave her a hug.

Videl who had been quiet the entire time spoke up.

" Now don't go getting all fancy, we now how strong you are but they don' me you'll hold back."

Pan nodded ,"I will mom"

Then Pan followed the other competiers to the courtyard.

Pan scanned the area looking at her competion.

'Wow there are a lot of weaklings here today', Thought Pan. Just then her eyes fell onto a boy under a tree with his legs in the lotus postion and eyes closed.

' Wow he's cute', Pan thought as a little blush crossed her features.

Just then another officals came from the entrance.

" We are now bringing out the punching machine please form a single file line and wait your turn.''

Pan got in the line forming and turned around and was face to chest with the boy she saw under the tree.

The boy looked down at her and smiled a soft smile.

" Hello my name is Dynasty and you are.''

Pan mind was racing his voice was smooth like velvet but tough like stone.

He was about six foot eight six foot ten give or take. His skin was bronze his muscle from what she could see was like it was chisled from the finest marbel in the world. His hair was fuzzy and long and his eyes were a very bright yellow.

Pan then wretched out of her thoughts by his hand on her shoulder.

" You ok," he asked concern in his voice.

Pan nodded meekly.

He smiled again this time in relief.

"Good I thought you might have passed out."

Pan shook her head.

"No I'm good."

Pan extended her hand out toward Dynasty.

"My name is Pan Son,"

Dynasty took her hand in a firm but gentle shake, he smiled at her.

"My name is Dynasty."

'Oh that name is so mysterious.'

"Pan." Dynasty said.

Pan looked at him dreamily.

"Yes," she said smiling at the mystery boy.

" You're up.''

Pan mind then went to the task at hand and walked up to the punching machine.

She got in her ready stance and hit the button with a hard strike.

The offical looked at the number nervously, " 199."

said the very scared offical.

Pan walked off to the side as Dynasty stepped up.

Dynasty took a deep breath and threw his left leg at the button the number showed up and the offical stared at Dynasty with a look of fear.

"208," said the now frightened offical Pan turned around in shock to hear those numbers as Dynasty took his place back under the tree,layed down and took a hat out and placed it on his face. Pan and the other competitors looked at Dynasty with shocked faces.

'Wow he is as strong as gramps,dad,and Vegeta put together', thought Pan as she stared at Dynasty who was still laying down.

'I'm going to go talk to him',Pan walked over toward Dynasty and without looking at her Dynasty spoke.

"Hello Pan".

Pan jumped a little and stared at Dynasty shocked.

"How did you..."

"I heard your steps", explained Dynasty, he sat up and placed his hat down beside him he patted the ground on the right side of him and Pan sat down,too.

Pan took a deep breath and stared at Dynasty who had his eyes closed deep in thought.

"Would you like to go out with me", said Pan. Dynasty opened his eyes and stared at Pan intently.

"After the tournament I mean"

Dynasty nodded his head and layed back squeled in delight which made Dynasty sit up startled,Pan blushed embarresed.

"Sorry", Pan said meekly Dynasty just smiled at her. Just then rain fell from the sky the officals came out.

"Sorry folks because of the rain this years WMAs will be postponed sorry for the inconvience", The offical walked back to the entrance. Pan who had been looking at the offical turned to the spot where Dynasty was but realized he was gone.

'I wonder were he went to', thought Pan.

Pan got up and flew to her house thinking about the boy she met named Dynasty.  
The next day Pan and Bra were sitting in there algebra class (the last class of the school day) being bored Pan reading a book and Bra doing her nails. Just then there teacher walked in and spoke in a thick Russian accent.

"Good Morning class"

"Good Morning "

The teacher continued to speak.

"Today we have a new student joining us so please welcome Dynasty."

Pan looked up from her book upon hearing the name and in walked the boy she met at the tournament wearing the school uniform and his hair in a ponytail.

"So Dynasty do you have a last name?",asked .

Dynasty shook his head no.

"Well tell us about yourself", said .

Dynasty looked at the class and his eyes fell on Pan he smiled and began to speak.

"My name is Dynasty,please make me feel welcome".

Mr. Koslov smiled and directed Dynasty to the seat behind nodded and went to the seat. When Dynasty passed Pan seat he smiled at her warmly before sitting in his seat.

Bra leaned into Pan's ear and whispered.

"You know him."

Pan nodded and whispered back.

"He is the guy at the tournament I told you about.''

Bra smiled, " You said he was hot but I didn't beilieve you."

After that the class went by smoothly and when the bell ring everyone was ready to Pan and Bra left Pan felt some one tug on her arm.

Pan turned around to see Dynasty smiling at her his yellow eyes staring deep in her black ones.

"That date still on the table",said Dynasty still smiling at her.

Pan nodded her head, Bra stared at the two and smirked.

"Well I'll leave you to alone."

With that Bra left and Pan and Dynasty walked out the room for their date.

THAT MY FRIEND IS CHAPTER 1 RXR AND KEEP WRITING

PEACE OUT.


	2. The Date

Chapter 2 : The Date

Pan and Dynasty walked down the busy bustling streets of Satan city, hand in hand.

"So what do you want to do first",asked Pan.

Dynasty looked at the sky and a small smile appeared on his face.

Dynasty responded,"I'm content with walking with you for now."

Pan smiled and she hugged his arm while they walked down the street.

After a few minuets of walking there was a ear splitting ring from a local jewelery store they past and one burly men ran out with bags of jewels.

Pan stared at the robbers and sighed to herself , Pan looked over at Dynasty who stared back at her, Pan smiled.

" I'll be right back," said Pan Dynasty nodded as Pan ran and intercepted the robbers.

The robbers stared down at Pan, " What do you want small fry", said the robber with a gruff voice.

Pan smirked at the robber and got in her stance.

"What I want is for you to return the jewels you stole or be force to taste defeat," retorted Pan.

The robber laughed in delight at Pan, " You defeat me, Ha!"

Pan then ran with lighting fast speed toward the robber and slammed her fist into his stomach, the robbers eyes went wide and fell to the ground gasping for breath. Pan heard cheering behind her and she turned to see a collection of civilians who gathered after witnessing the short fight. She scanned the crowd but did not see Dynasty any where among the patrons.

The owner of the jewel shop came up to Pan and started to thank her, Pan did not respond her mind was reeling when she did not see Dynasty.

'I scared off another one',Thought Pan as she ran off crying. Just then across the street Dynasty exited with to neopalotain ice cream cones.

"Wow, I never would of thought that Pan was so fast I wonder if she's hungry."

When Dynasty got back to the other side of the street he noticed Pan was gone.

'Where did she go',thought Dynasty. Dynasty turned to a man who was the owner of the jewelry store.

"Excuse me mister?"

The jewelry store owner looked at Dynasty.

"Yes young man."

"Would you know where the girl who took out the guy ran off to," asked a very concerned Dynasty.

The man nodded and told Dynasty that she ran to Satan Park, Dynasty nodded and thanked the man.

Dynasty ran to a alley and ducked inside it.

Wants in the alley Dynasty closed his eyes he then opened back up and his eyes glowed white,Dynasty then vanished.

At the park Pan sat on the swing set sniffling her eyes red and puffy from crying.

' I can't believe another one ran away from me just because of what I did, I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

Just then Dynasty appeared behind her and he put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly she turned and was shocked to see Dynasty standing there.

Dynasty smiled at her and said,''Mind if I sit." Pan nodded and he took the swing on her right,sat down and handed her the cone. Pan took it and started to lick the cone content that she was through crying.

Silence settled between them for a couple of moments Dynasty broke the silence with a question she dreaded.

"So what are you," Dynasty asked, Pan stiffened racking her brain for a suitable answer.

"I..I..I'm human",stuttered Pan.  
Dynasty stared at the side of Pans head and smiled.  
"No human I ever seen can move like that",said Dynasty chuckling. Pan looked at Dynasty and their locked,she sighed.

"Okay, I'm not human persay", Pan started, Dynasty was staring at her waiting for his answer.

Pan took another deep breath,"Well I'm ¾ human and ¼ something else."

"Well whats the something else", asked Dynasty.

Pan looked away from him and mumbled something under her breath.

"Huh", asked Dynasty with is his hand on her shoulder Pan turned to face him.

"The something else is Sayin", Pan finally said voice quivering in worry that the revelation would make him leave her there, but to her surprise Dynasty smiled wide at her and shook his head.

"That's it that what you were afraid to tell me",said Dynasty with a amused glint in his eyes. Pan stared at Dynasty confusion evident on her face.

"You're not shocked?", Pan asked, Dynasty shook his head and knelt in front of her and held her hands in his.

"No I'm not shocked now I can tell you something", said Dynasty who was smiling at her mischieviously.

Pan paled at the smiled and smiled back nervously.

" What do you need to tell me"

Dynasty stared at her eyes and she stared back.

"I just want to tell you."

' Oh no he does want to break up he lied to me' Pan thought steaming mad but listen to Dynasty nonetheless to get the pain over.

"I'm a alien", said Dynasty still with the smile on his face.

To say Pan was shocked would be a understatement she did not know what to say but one question was constant in her mind.

" Prove it", said Pan, Dynasty stood up and stretched he then looked around him and vanished, Pan stared at the spot Dynasty was at but,did not see him behind her,because of that he put his hands over her eyes causing her to jump out of the swing in a quick motion.

She turned around to see Dynasty smiling at her and waving his hand.

"Hello", Dynasty said innocently, Pan smiled back at him and waved back.

"Hi"

Pan and Dynasty sat at one of the benches in the park and talked about their likes and dislikes.

Pan then smiled a smile of mischief at Dynasty who stared at her nervously.

" What's with the smile" , asked Dynasty.

Pan kept smiling and sat closer to Dynasty.

" Come meet my parents", said Pan innocently.

Dynasty stared at her shocked at first then calmed down and nodded his head.

"Ok"

Pan stood up followed by Dynasty then they both took off in the sky to Pans' house.

Chapter 2 is done chapter 3 is next

Peace Out


	3. The Family

Chapter 3 : The Family

Pan flew toward her house followed by Dynasty who face was stoic and soft but inside his emotions were raging heavily.

They landed outside Pans',Pan to Dynasty's right and he at her left.

Pan knocked on the door and from inside the house she heared her father say "He'd be right there."

Dynasty started to nervously twist a strand of his hair in his hands,while his eyes lightly glowed a dull yellow.

Pan saw how nervous he was and placed a hand on his shoulder,Dynasty stared at her as she smiled at him.

"Calm down D,I like you and my parents will,too."Pan said trying to calm the full blooded alien down.

Dynasty smiled softly at Pan as his eyes returned to there yellow luster,he pulled Pan into a loving then the door opened to reveal a shocked Gohan,upon the door opening the two teens quickly broke apart and stared at the demi human male nervously.

Gohan just stared at the two teens infront of him and took a deep breath.

"Videl," Gohan called to his wife who came to the door wearing a apron.

"What is it Gohan?"

Videl's question was answered when she stared at the teens whos hands were clasped together. Videl smiled at the two lovingly.

"Hello my name is Videl Son and this is my husband Gohan",Videl said and extended her hand out to Dynasty who grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"My name is Dynasty"

Gohan then scoffed which prompted in Videl swatting him in the back of the head,Gohan rubbed his head where his wife hand met his skull.

" I'm sorry wont you come in" ,Videl ushered the teens in the house and they entered.

"I was just starting dinner wont you stay Dynasty", offered Videl with a soft smile. Pan sat on the couch and motioned Dynasty to sit next to her,he did, and Gohan sat in a chair facing the couch staring intently at Dynasty.

After a moment Videl called everyone into the kitchen to eat.

Their kitchen was similar to the one Chi-Chi had with a round table with a red table cloth.

On the table was a variety of food from fish,chicken,and beef to rice,

Everyone sat down and started to eat.

After the meal was over everyone was full and fed.

"That was delicous ," said Dynasty.

Videl smiled at him,"Thank you so much Dynasty," replied Videl.

"I can clean up if you want",offered Dynasty as he stood up.

Videl shook her head and waved him to sit back down.

"That's very nice of you to offer but, I can do it. Go in the living room and make yourself comfortable."

Dynasty nodded and went to the living room, Gohan got up and followed him leaving Videl in the kitchen with her mother.

"Now Pan you have anything you want to tell me."

End of chapter 3 chapter 4 is up next RXR

Peace Out


	4. The Talks

Chapter 4 : The Talks

Pan sat in the kitchen with her mom while Dynasty sat in the living room with Gohan.

Videl stared at Pan with a serious look on her face.

"So when did you meet him",asked Videl,Pan sighed and stared at her mom.

"I meet him at the tournament and he goes to my school", replied Pan.

Videl nodded at her daughter and smiled," Well he is cute."

"Mom!" exclaimed Pan blushing.

"What he is", said Videl matter of factly.

Pan smiled cutely,"He is isn't he.''

"So how was the date", asked Videl.

Pan went through the whole ordeal with Videl had a soda in her hand listening to the entire thing.

"Oh I also told him what I am", said Pan. Videl's eyes went wide and she spit her drink out.

Videl stared at Pan shocked.

"You did what?!"

" I told him that I am 1/4 Sayin",

Videl spit out her drink.

"Why!?"

"Well he told me a secret to so we're even", explained Pan.

"Well what was the secret'', asked Videl.

Pan shrugged her shoulders," He has to tell you , this is not my say.''

Videl stood up and walked to the living room.

Durning the talk Pan and Videl was having, Dynasty and Gohan were sitting in chairs seperated by a glass coffee table, with Gohan holding a glass of coke staring at Dynasty with a calm expression.

"So, '', asked Dynasty.

Before Gohan acknowledged him,Videl walked in and dragged Gohan upstairs.

"Videl what's wrong, I was just about to question th boy",said Gohan,Videl waved him off to silence him.

"I just heard something very strange from our daughter", said a still shocked Videl.

"What?''

Videl took a breath and stared Gohan in the eyes.

" Videl what did our daughter tell you", asked a very concern Gohan.

Videl stood on her tip toes and whispered what Pan told her in her husband left ear.

"WHAT!", exclaimed Gohan as soon as the news that Pan told Dynasty that she was a Sayin entered his memory banks.

Videl silenced her husband with her hand over his mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" exclaimed Videl in a loud whisper.

Gohan nodded and Videl took her hand from around his mouth.

Gohan then said," Why would she say that."

Videl shrugged her shoulders," She did say something about he told her something to",said Videl. Gohan then ran down stairs but when he got there Dynasty was gone and Pan sat on the couch with a orange soda in her hand.

"Where's your friend?," asked Videl.

"Boyfriend,"corrected Pan,"but he went home he left a note."

Gohan took the note, Pan went upstairs while Gohan read.

"Mr. and Mrs. Son thanks for the lovely dinner I had a nice time,but my sensei called me so I had to leave.

Sincerly, Dynasty

P.S. Mr. Son we can finish our talk later."

"Oh how sweet of him",said Videl Gohan just nodded and he and Videl went up stairs to their room.

Dynasty appeared in a strange room and bowed on one knee.

" I apologize for my lateness sensei", said Dynasty. Just then a older looking gentelmen with white hair and mocha skin appeared in the room and held up his hand.

"Nonesense young one you are not late now get rest tommorrow is Saturday, you must train", the man said with a wise smile on his face. Dynasty stood up bowed his head and vanished.

The sensei then smiled to himself as he walked to some green big double doors opened them and closed them behind him.

Chapter 4 is over RXR and get ready for Chapter 5

Peace Out


	5. The Birthday surpries

Chapter 5: The Birthday Surprises

Pan awoke the following Saturday at 9a.m happy than ever, 'I'm seventeen yeah!', Pan proclaimed in her thoughts loudly she got dressed in a white halter top ,white jeans,white belt and white tennis shoes. Suddenly her cell phone rung, she flipped it opened and answered the call,

"Hello Pan Son speaking", said Pan.

"Hey Pan I didn't wake you did I", answered Dynasty a little out of breath.

"No I just woke up, Dynasty what's wrong you sound a bit winded", asked Pan in concern, Dynasty voice chuckled in amusement before he answered.

" Nothing but a little morning training, so how are you this morning", asked Dynasty.

"Oh nothing much my Birthday is to day is all," replied Pan.

"Really mine,too," exclaimed Dynasty " How old are you if I may ask."

Pan smiled at him, " You may, I am seventeen,"

" No way me too," said Dynasty, just then there was background noise on Dynasty's end.  
" Hey I'll call you back my Sensei needs me, bye babe,"

"Bye sweetie," Pan said before closing her phone and going down for breakfast.

Dynasty closed his phone and turned toward his sensei.

" Young one that will be enough training for today go have fun," said Sensei.

Dynasty bowed low, " Thank you Sensei," with that said Dynasty vanished from his sensei's sight.  
Pan sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of oatmeal with a apple on a napkin by the bowl,just then her father entered the kitchen.

"Good morning birthday girl," exclaimed her father cheerfully, Pan swallowed the remaining contents of oat meal in the bowl and thanked her father.

Gohan sat at the table with the paper,a cup of coffee and a doughnut, he then spoke.

" I like your boyfriend."

Pan almost choked on her apple when she heard what the demi sayin said.

Pan swallowed her apple and stared at her dad.

" Th..Thanks dad he liked you and mom,too," said Pan a little shocked from her father's statement.

" I still would like to know what this secrete is," said Gohan who put the paper down and stared at Pan, Pan just shook her head.

"If Dynasty wants you to know the secrete he will tell you it is not my place to say," Pan looked at the clock and her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh shoot, I told Bra I'd meet her at her house to go to the mall," Pan got out her chair having finished her apple, put the bowl in the sink, kissed Gohan on the cheek, said her goodbye and flew out of the in a flash.

Gohan watched her fly out the house and chuckled saying something about girls and the mall before getting up from the table and going to close the door.

**Capsule Corp.**

Pan flew to the Capsule Corp. building and knocked on the door, Bulma opened the door with a small smile.

"Hey, Pan Bra is upstairs getting ready come on in," said Bulma cheerfully, Pan nodded and followed the older woman in the building.

They sat on one of the furinture and Bulma started asking questions.

"So, Bra tells me your new boyfriend is quite cute"

a light tint of redness graced Pan's features, " Yeah he is," replied a slightly flustered Pan. Bra smiled at the younger girls flustered features, she tried to dig further but then Bra came down stairs wearing a hot pink halter top,blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes, behind her was a the grumbling form of Vegeta carrying a giant box.

Bra smiled at her friend , " Happy Birthday Pan," she took the box from Vegeta and handed it to Pan who stared at it confused  
"This present is from everyone," explained Bra at Pan's confused face.

Pan smiled brightly and thanked everyone in the room with a hug, Vegeta actually hugged her back.

Pan opened the box and pulled out a black karate gi.

" Thanks everyone," Pan said smiling brightly " Bra ready to go."

Bra nodded her head and Vegeta mumbled under his breath as he was stuck with the duty of taking the teenagers to the mall.

**AT THE MALL**

Pan and Bra were walking through the mall each with a arm full of bags talking about random things. Just then Pan bumped into somebody causing her and the person she hit to loose their balance. Pan and the person hit the ground with Pan laying sprawled out on the persons body.

"I'm so sorry," Pan exclaimed looking down only to stare directly into the yellow eyes of Dynasty she blushed hard and Dynasty let a small smirk grace his features.

"Pan as much as I am enjoying are predictament can you please get up," said Dynasty, Pan nodded and stood up off of him, Dynasty kipped back up and stared at Pan.

" Hi," said Dynasty

"Hi," nervously said Pan

" Hi,we were never properly introduced,"

Bra held her hand out and Dynasty shook it, Dynasty then turned his attention back to Pan and smirked.

"Meet me in the food court babe," Dynasty said before kissing her lightly on the lips and walking away.

Pan stood frozen in the spot and Bra was getting agitated.

Just then Pan snapped out of her trance and stared at Bra.

" What just happened," Pan asked,

"Oh that cutie of a boyfriend said to meet him at the food court and he gave you a chaste kiss on your lips," replied Bra.

" Thought so," just then Pan fainted causing Bra to laugh.

**The end of Chapter 5 next is Chapter 6.**

**RXR  
PEACE OUT**


	6. The Impromptu Date

Chapter 6:The Impromptu Date

Pan and Bra sat at the food court waiting for Dynasty. Bra calmly took a sip of her drink which was sweet ice tea with a splash of lemon, ( A/N: a delicious drink)

while Pan ate a chicken leg calmly,but inside she was nervous ' I thought he said he was training today'.Neither Demi Sayin notice Dynasty standing behind Pan, Dynasty put his hands over her eyes and lightly blew in her left ear, " Hi," said Dynasty in a low purr making Pan blush hard.

" Hey," Pan replied blushing heavily Dynasty got a chair from the table by them and sat at there table,he set a plastic shopping bag on the table.

Bra then got up from the table and started to walk toward the exit before she left she turned back to stare at Dynasty and Pan,

" Have fun you two," Bra said before making her departure.

At Bra absence Pan got control of her emotions and stared at the bag on the table then at Dynasty.

" Dynasty what did you buy," asked Pan with a hint of confusion in her words Dynasty chuckled lightly and opened the bag and extracted a katana blade in a red wood sheath.

Pan's eyes glistened in awe, " Is that the Dragon Blood Blade," asked a excited Pan, Dynasty nodded his head yes.

" That is cool," exclaimed Pan, Dynasty smiled at her when he had a smirk grace his face Pan got nervous.

" D...Dynasty whats with the smirk," said Pan Dynasty just stood up walked toward her and grabbed her hand.

" You'll see," Dynasty said then he dragged Pan away from the food court.

**11:00 a.m.**

Pan and Dynasty sat on the roof of the mall watching the clouds.

Pan pointed to one cloud, " That cloud looks like a Kamehameha," Pan said as a blast like cloud floated across the sky.

Pan looked over at Dynasty who was staring at the clouds with a small smile on his lips.

Pan smirked mischievously

and gave Dynasty a raspberry causing him to leap in the air in fright.

Dynasty looked down and saw Pan rolling on the rooftop laughing hard,Dynasty landed on the roof and stared at Pan.

"That was not nice," Dynasty said with his arms crossed across his chest. Pan stopped laughing and stared at Dynasty she smiled and said " Ok it wasn't funny," Dynasty smirked a little, " it was hilarious," Pan finished laughing harder then before. Dynasty kept the smirk on his face and walked up to Pan.

" You thought it was funny huh," said Dynasty in a calm voice, Pan abruptly stopped laughing and stared at Dynasty who was now standing over her with a little dark smirk.

"D...Dynasty what are you going to do," said Pan nervously,Dynasty's smirk widen to a smile as he said,

" This," when he said that he dived at Pan pinning her the roof and stared to tickle her all over, Pan busted out laughing squirming under his weight as he ruthlessly tickled her.

Dynasty laughed as she feebly tried to escape, " Say your sorry," Dynasty stated tickling her under her left armpit.

" I'M SORRY!" said Pan Dynasty sat up and smirked as he sat down on the roof at her right side.

" Now that was funny," stated Dynasty, Pan sat up and smiled at Dynasty, " Jerk," Pan said with a light chuckle, Dynasty stared at her and smiled, " You first."

Just then Dynasty phone rung and he opened it.

" Hello"

" I'm with my girlfriend"

" I'll ask"

"Ok see you later"

Dynasty closed the phone and Pan stared at him confused.

" Who was that Dy," asked Pan, Dynasty stared at her and smirked.

" That was sensei he wants to meet you,"

" Really well lets go," said Pan who jumped up on her feet. Dynasty kipped back up and grabbed her hand.

" Ready"

Pan nodded and then they both vanished from the roof of the mall.

When they appeared they were in front of a giant dojo on top of a mountain.

" Welcome to my humble abode.

**The end of Chapter 6 coming later 7 remember RXR **

**PEACE OUT **


End file.
